


Switching roles

by starluff



Series: Drabbles for Challenge 27 [2]
Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Community: watsons_woes, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-27
Updated: 2015-02-27
Packaged: 2018-03-15 13:23:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3448745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starluff/pseuds/starluff





	Switching roles

"If I'd known you were going to switch roles, I would have brought more bandages," Holmes muttered as he tried to find any more bandages in Watson's Gladstone.

Watson smiled through his swollen cheek, "I really had no idea that man was our killer, you know. I was just out for a drink."

"Then what was the big row about?"

Watson's smile soured, "They were talking about Ms. Falloway in unflattering terms."

Holmes shook his head, albeit fondly, "Well, at least we've caught the man. Did you really have to fight the whole tavern to do it?"

"I didn't mean to!"


End file.
